they call her love
by whereitallbegins
Summary: three-shot. Cam Fisher never expected so much out of her. Massie Block never expected so much out of him. It's what you never expected to happen. "they call her love, love, love, love, love." for dez, bianca, and dani.
1. i've been beaten down

**an: disclaimed. thank you, 3OH!3 and Parachute for being a big part of this story. :D For daniboo and dezdude(:**

* * *

It was the way her auburn hair swayed in that damned high ponytail.

It was the way her pianist-slender fingers raked through his hair.

It was the way she looked at him from across rooms, with her lust-filled amber eyes drilling holes into him.

It was the way she first introduced herself.

It was the way she repeated his name when he introduced himself.

—the hard beginning of the "c", the way her mouth formed around the "a", and the way she stressed the "m"—

It was the way she consistedly smirked at him the moment she saw him.

The way she was _always _there, in places he'd never expect her to be.

—GameStop, Taco Bell, Aeropostale, WalMart, the local elementary playground site—

The way her hips would grind up against him when they danced during their high school social affairs.

The way she flirted with other guys just to piss him off.

Or maybe, it was what she said to him the first night they fucked. In his room. And then again in his laundry room. And then again in his bathroom. And then again in his kitchen.

He remembered it clearly, like it was only yesterday:

"I think you're amazing."

He had never heard anyone say that to him.

Not once.

Not ever.

It caught him off guard. It still catches him off guard.

Her smile, her winks, the way she waved her fingers, just her fingers. Her witty remarks, her snarky comments, her spontaneous and optimistic attitude.

Her _everything_.

And at that moment, Cameron David Fisher realized one thing; he was in love.

* * *

**an: wow... you know... my cassies just NEVER make sense! look at down the soul suburbs! that made no sense, either! :P okay, i'll leave cassies to tess, she's better at them than I am. :P **


	2. all my pride and shame

**An: here we go, yo. Disclaimed(:**

* * *

Massie Block loved the way that he smiled at her.

And the way his hair would flop around when he ran.

And the way his fingers would brush against hers in the hall.

And the way he purposely stared her down during lunch.

And she loved his beaten up leather jacket.

And how he flirted with her—and just her.

And she loved it when he got jealous.

And his eyes, ooh, his eyes, she could stare into them all day long without blinking.

—but she wouldn't because she's afraid of what he'd think of her then—

And she loved his possessive attitude towards her.

—it was the first time in a long time that she felt wanted—

She loved him overall. And she decided to give her all to him, and just him. She thought he deserved it. And she remembered whispering in his ear, "I think you're amazing," and she recalled his response. A tear slid down his cheek and onto her satin skin

—they were laying down on his living room floor, him resting his soft haired-head on her belly—

and he slid up to hold her in his arms

—she liked that about him, that he cared enough to do that—

and he pressed his full lips against her forehead

—she smiled at the memory of her forehead drenched in perspiration—

and he murmured, "Thank you."

And that's what did her in. She fell in love that night, and she'd been in love since.

* * *

**an: yeah. hi. okay. bye. **

**love, **

**americka**


	3. when the stars burn out

**an: this is what I get when i'm bored during algebra. mr. m, now that you're back, i really want you to leave. again. disclaimed(: **

* * *

"_I heard screaming and yelling and then two guns going off. I didn't know what to do, so I called the police. They came as fast as they could, but... I think it was too late," Mrs. Pammy Dorward stated. _

"_Thank you, Mrs. Dorward"-the newslady turned towards the camera and again spoke into her thin microphone-"Back to you, Robert." _

Robert Browne looked at his fellow anchorwoman, Barbara Williams, and he shook his head. He pressed a tiny, silver earpiece farther into his ear to overcome the static that was being sent to his ear. "Can you believe it, Barb? I mean, what parent would _not _want her kid to fall in love, y'know? It's like, you need your kid to go through that to see what happiness is."

Barbara nodded, her eyes still bright with the tears that welled up into her eyes. "Folks, if you've just tuned in now, local story is the death of two seventeen-year-olds who were just about to leave their current situation. One of them, who shall stay anonymous, but is amber-eyed and has auburn hair, was the daughter of local mom, Kendra Block.

"She stated, with a wild and defensive attitude, that she was only trying to save her daughter from making a mistake. She abrasively smacked one of the policemen on the cheek, which counts as a penalty of three months in jail, and said that she had no fault in the death of the two teens. However, as caught on video tape, it is seen here that she came home to her daughter leaving with her boyfriend, one who is blue and green eyed and with black hair. She proceeded to grab a gun from her purse and pointed it towards the boy.

"He then shoved the girl behind him and calmly tried to persuade Kendra Block that their was no use of violence in their manner of doing. It is then shown that the daughter as well tries to convince her mother not to do anything drastic. Kendra Block continues to shove the gun towards the victims and more yelling is exchanged. You then continue on to see that Kendra, after several attempts of trying to push the boy victim off the girl and out of the house, she shoots the boy in the chest and then again in the stomach.

"What tears me up the most, though, Robert, is, see what happens next."

Robert nods, tears springing into his eyes. "The girl seizes the gun from her mother, lays down next to her loved one and kisses his forehead, continuing to shoot herself in the chest and in the stomach, the exact same locations that the boy was shot."

Barbara wipes the fallen tears down her cheeks. She shakes her head in disbelief and grabs a tissue from the staff that hands to her. "What sort of a parent would do that to her kid? I mean, to have _abused _your own child and then to kill her significant other?"

Robert nods once again and looks out to the camera. "If you, or a loved one is getting hurt, please dial the number that is flashing on your screen. This sort of love just isn't found anywhere. Please, save yourself and save everyone around you."

* * *

**an: wow. okay, this was literally not supposed to happen for this one-shot. But then it became a two-shot... and then this last chapter came out the last day before my algebra teacher came back. :O **

**review one last time? :)**

**ericka(: **


End file.
